vies si différentes et si complémentaires
by shunrei
Summary: Fic en 8 chap. Pardon d'avoir mis deux fois le même chapitre TTTT review please.
1. Default Chapter

Voilà une petite fic en * compte sur ses doigts* 7 ou 8 chapitres. Ca m'est  
venue comme ca. Alors elle est un peu autobiographique surtout la 1ère.  
Dislaimer : les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi mais à Bandai, Sunrise  
etc....  
La rue  
Je me suis retrouvé livré à moi-même dans la rue à l'age de.... je ne me  
souviens plus, j'ai toujours été seul, sauf pendant la période où j'étais à  
l'Eglise Maxwell, là j'étais heureux, entouré d'amour et de chaleur. Pas  
que je ne le sois pas, heureux je veux dire, au contrire ce genre de vie  
nous apprend à goûter au bonheur de chaques instants, à profiter de chaque  
occasion qui vous est offerte. On apprend à profiter de chaques jours en se  
disant que c'est peut-être le dernier.  
Je garde une petite dose de confiance en l'être humain, même si elle est  
minime, l'homme est tellement décevant, il ne sait donner que pour recevoir  
en retour, les gens qui ne le font pas doivent se compter sur les deux  
mains.  
Mais être dans la rue, m'a également appris à être plus fort et à savoir ce  
que je suis, même si parfois je me perds au beau milieu de la vie, en me  
disant que j'emprunte une voie sans issue et que personne ne saura m'en  
détournée.  
Dormir dehors par tout les temps, renforce le corps, et ne pas manger à sa  
faim renforce.... l'estomac.  
Des fois je me dis que mourir, serait la seule sortie de cette voie sans  
issue, mais je n'en ai aps le courage, parce qu'il en faut pour cesser de  
respirer mais il en faut bien plus encore pour continuer.  
Je me demande si un jour, j'arriverai à me sortir de cette ornière.  
On dit qu'on a tous sa moitié d'orange, bon peut-être que la mienne me  
redonnera confiance dans la vie et dans l'être humain.  
OWARI  
  
Bon ce texte est sombre, mais beaucoup moins que je ne l'appréhendais. 


	2. Un homme sans nom

Un homme sans nom  
Disclaimer :Ces persos ne sont pas à moi.  
  
Je suis né, il y a 20 ans , enfin d'après ce que m'a appris Catherine, ma  
s?ur au moins une chose de sûre, on a fait des examens de sang. Donc je  
sais, que je m'appelle Tristan Bloom, et j'ai tout perdu dans un accident  
de voiture, il y a 19 ans, mes parents sont morts dedans et ma mémoire est  
partie avec eux. Je me demande si les gens ont une idée de ce que l'ont  
peut ressentir, quand on a pas de souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé. Enfin ce  
n'est pas tout à fait ça, vu qu'on a pas encore beaucoup vécu à 1 an.  
  
Mais ce jour là, j'ai perdu tout mes repères, toutes mes attaches, je  
n'avais plus rien à quoi redonner un nom.  
Mais dans ce malheur, j'ai eût de la chance, j'ai eût de la chance, j'ai  
été adopté par Leah Barton, et elle m'a donné le nom de son frère, Trowa,  
mort à la guerre.  
Et elle m'a laissé faire tout ce que je voulais. J'ai pu suivre L'école du  
cirque et devenir un artiste accompli, et avec celui dans lequel je  
travaille, nous nous produisons partout.  
D'ailleurs, demain, nous donnons une représentation pour un gala de  
bienfaisance, il paraît que tout les grands noms de la ville seront là.   
Vivement qu'on parte d'ici, j'aime montrer mon talent, mais pas devant des  
gens qui ne sont là que pour se montrer. Vite que vienne Lundi.  
  
A suivre  
  
à suivre..... 


	3. Empathie mon amie

Empathie mon amie  
Disclaimer :Ces persos ne sont pas à moi.  
Alors si j'ai volé le titre à quelqu'un y me semble mais je ne suis pas  
sure et je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier, signaler le moi, je le changerai.  
Empathie mon amie  
Je suis empathe, et c'est à la fois le plus grand bonheur et le plus grand  
malheur de ma vie. J'ai reçu, ce don à ma naissance, c'est ma mère qui me  
l'a transmis.  
Donc c'est un bonheur parce que quand une personne que j'apprécie ne va pas  
bien, je peux l'aider. Ca m'aide également dans mon travail à la Winner  
Corporation, quand quelqu'un essaie de me doubler je le sens tout de suite,  
et je peux couper court aux négociations.  
C'est également, un malheur car je ressens les sentiments de tout le monde  
, enfin de ceux qui sont proches de moi parce que je sais tout de même  
dresser une barrière, quand il y a trop de monde, autour de moi.  
Mais grâce à lui je sais toujours comment vont mes 29 s?urs où qu'elles  
soient.  
Mais c'est parfois dur de vivre avec je ne peux avoir de relations avec  
personne a, parce que je sais toujours si la personne m'aime ou pas.  
Si seulement je pouvais rencontrer des gens qui soient fiables et dont je  
n'aurais pas à chercher ce qu'ils éprouvent.  
Je pense, que Heero Yuy pourrait devenir un ami, il a l'air d'être  
quelqu'un de bien surtout depuis que son père n'est plus. Enfin nous  
verrons bien.  
Maintenant je dois me préparer, je dois aller à un gala de bienfaisance  
dans un cirque. Le cirque j'aime ça, mais si je pouvais me passer de cette  
comédie qui a lieu autour de ces galas  
Vivement que cette soirée soit terminée.  
  
à suivre..... 


	4. Ma justice

Disclaimer : ces persos pas à moi ils sont à bandai sunrise etc........ notes : heu dernier pov ensuite à moins qu'on ne me demande un de 13, après ce sera, les différentes entre les persos.   
Ma justice La justice n'est qu'un terme générique que les hommes ont inventés pour justifier la cruauté de certains de leurs actes. Dans ma famille, on m'a inculqué depuis tout petit , un sens de la justice propre au clan Chang. Un sens qui rejoint la loi u plus fort et une envie forcenée de pouvoir. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai décidé de chercher par moi même, ce qui pour moi était juste. Et j'ai trouvé. C'est défendre les plus faibles, aider les plus démunis, éviter de faire souffrir les autres, aimer mon prochain, tout cela est pour moi le sens profond de ce qui est juste. Je sais que chacun a sa propre idée de la justice, je sais qu'il ne sera pas facile, de faire respecter mes convictions, mais à partir du moment où ceux qui me sont chers en tiennent compte, le reste n'a que peu d'importance. Un jour j'espère trouver quelqu'un qui approuvera mon goût de la justice et que cette personne m'aimera pour cela. Je suis le dernier héritier du clan du Dragon, l'une des familles les plus puissantes en Chine. Et demain je dois assister à un congrès sur les échanges commerciaux réunissant les familles les plus puissantes dans le monde. Il y aura les Yuy, Winner, Barton, Khrushrenada, Peacecraft etc... Je vais voir ce qu'ils pensent de ma justice.  
  
à suivre..... 


	5. Une soirée de bienfaisance

Alors voilà le 6ème chapitre et la rencontre entre Heero et Duo.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Une soirée de bienfaisance  
  
POV DUO  
Ce soir il y a une soirée importante au foyer où je réside actuellement,  
les organisateurs souhaitent montrer aux grands de ce monde comment les  
indigents, nous vivons, afin de leur soutirer le plus d'argent possible.  
Comme si on allait en profiter. Un quart de cette somme, nous servira peut  
- être mais le reste ira dans les poches des dirigeants. Ouah les plus  
grands de la ville, eh bien ils ne rigolent pas. Ouh quel beau gosse, ses  
yeux bleus, on dirait des un océan de glace en train de fondre. Je me  
demande qui il peut-être, j'aimerais aller le voir et lui parler, mais je  
ne suis qu'un petit rien du tout comment pourrais-je l'aborder ?  
(Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux). Qui sait peut - être en  
aurais-je l'occasion au cours de la soirée.  
FIN DU POV  
Peu à peu les gens arrivaient, et visitaient le centre vétuste, pendant ce  
temps les hébergés restaient dans le salon attendaient la suite de la  
soirée et même la fin, car on leur avait bien signifiaient qu'ils ne  
devaient en aucun cas adresser la parole aux invités. Mais pourtant ce  
serait inévitable.  
POV HEERO  
Mon dieu, que ces lieux sont horribles, comment des hommes peuvent  
laisser d'autres personnes rester dans une telle misère. Et on dirait que  
ce directeur est fier de son foyer. Alors qu'il n'y a pas de chauffage, à  
peine de l'eau chaude, on croirait qu'ils parquent des animaux en ces lieux  
et noms des êtres humains. Je suppose que les personnes qui résident ici,  
n'ont pas le droit de nous parler, et pourtant je dois savoir.  
FIN DU POV  
Une fois, qu'ils furent retournés dans la grande salle, le brun chercha à  
quel résident il pourrait poser ses questions. Il les dévisagea rapidement  
les uns après les autres et tomba en arrêt devant un homme de son âge, il  
avait de long cheveux châtains, des yeux améthystes, et un sourire qui le  
transformait en ange. Il avança vers lui, comme hypnotiser. Les yeux  
violets se tournèrent vers lui, le regardèrent un instant ébahis, puis il  
le salua et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui être utile. Les autres eurent des  
rires goguenards. Heero les regarda durement et s'il avait eût des  
revolvers à la place des yeux ils seraient morts. Duo rougit légèrement et  
lui reposa sa question.  
"- J'aimerai juste parler avec vous de vos conditions de vies mais ne  
restons pas là sortons. Et ils s'en allèrent par la première fenêtre venue.  
Le parc était faiblement éclairé, et on voyait à peine où on marcher, mais  
grâce au clair de lune, ils pavanaient à distinguer leur chemin. Heero pût  
constater qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un petit belvédère cacher par la  
verdure.  
"- Alors que souhaitiez vous savoir ? Ah et je peux connaître votre nom ?  
- Oh oui, bien sûr, je suis Heero Yuy, le PDG de la Wing Corporation.  
- Ouah rien que ça, eh bien...  
- Oui ?  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le PDG de la Wing soit si jeune, j'ai  
tellement entendu parler de vous. Mais enfin, passons. Alors ces questions  
? lui dit les yeux pétillants de malice.  
- Je veux tout d'abord vous dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une curiosité  
malsaine, mais je souhaite vous aider, du mieux possible, et donc il me  
faut certaines informations pour y parvenir. Voilà, j'aimerais tout d'abord  
savoir comment vous parvenez à vivre ainsi ? Et ce qu'il manquerait pour  
vivre mieux. Ah oui et identité ?  
- Oh Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Mais pour vos questions vous souhaitez que  
j'y réponde pour moi ou en général ?  
- Parlons tout d'abord pour vous, nous verrons ensuite pour les autres.  
- Je parviens à vivre ici (je parle du foyer), parce que après avoir connu  
la rue et la faim, tout vaut mieux que ça, même si c'est ici, après tout  
nous avons un lit où dormir, un toit au dessus de notre tête, nous ne  
sommes plus dans le froid, et nous mangeons à notre faim. Je ne dirai pas  
que c'est l'idéal mais c'est déjà pas mal, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui je suppose, j'aimerais tellement faire plus que ce que je pourrais  
faire pour vous.  
- Oui, et que me demandez-vous en échange ?  
- Mais rien (et il lui jeta un regard complètement choqué, pourquoi dites  
vous ça ?  
- Aujourd'hui plus personne ne donne rien pour rien, alors je me demandais  
ce que ça cachait , c'est tout .  
-Vous avez sans doute raison, mais je ne suis pas comme ça, j'aimerais  
sincèrement vous aider, que puis-je faire ?  
- J'ai envie de dire si j'avais un travail et un logement, tout irait  
mieux, mais bon ce n'est pas si simple . Les jobs et les appartements ne  
poussent pas sur les arbres.  
- Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez ? Que souhaiteriez - vous faire ?  
- J'aimerais m'occuper d'enfants orphelins, j'aidais S?ur Helen, avec les  
plus petits quand j'étais à l'Eglise Maxwell.  
- La Wing subventionne plusieurs orphelinats, ce serait bien étonnant, si  
je ne vous trouver pas un poste dans l'un d'eux .  
Duo lui fit un sourire rayonnant et Heero sentit la glace autour de son  
c?ur se craqueler. Il lui fit un tendre sourire , que le natté lui  
retourna, tout en rougissant.  
- Et où j'habiterais ?  
- Dans un premier temps, tu pourrais résider dans un appartement qui  
m'appartient et ensuite quand tu auras plus les moyens, tu trouveras autre  
chose, enfin si tu le désire toujours . Nous en rediscuterons à ce moment  
là.  
- D'accord et je peux partir quand d'ici ?  
- Demain matin.  
- Cool . Il lui tendit la main pour sceller leur accord.  
Heero vint le chercher tôt le lendemain. Ils se revirent très souvent,  
après cette soirée, et leur complicité, se mua peu à peu en un sentiment  
plus tendre. Un an plus tard ils habitaient ensemble.  
  
à suivre  
  
Allez encore deux chapitres et j'aurais put terminer comme ça ( et ils  
vécurent heureux tout au long de leur mais bon ça dégouline déjà assez de  
guimauve comme ça 


End file.
